This invention relates to an improved storage container for a thin flexible laminar disc having a central aperture, such disc being used to store data electronically on one surface thereof. The disc, generally referred to as a compact disc or CD-ROM, is typically stored in a container referred to in the art as a "jewel box" (or "jewel case"). A currently popular ubiquitously marketed jewel box is hand-held to open it, and to remove a disc stored therein by lifting it in a direction normal (typically vertically) from its horizontal position within a storage insert or "tray" securely held in the lower wall or "floor" of the box. The box is opened by rotating the upper wall or "cover" of the box from its horizontal position. The cover is pivotable on a pair of opposed pivot pins which are journalled in a sidewall of the box, specifically the left sidewall, as the cover is designed to be opened with one's left hand. The box is closed by returning the cover to its horizontal position. The cover is provided with two pairs of oppositely disposed projecting ears spaced apart from its inside surface sufficiently to allow a booklet of lyrics or "libretto" to be slidably inserted along the inside surface of the cover, so that it is held by the ears. Currently marketed jewel boxes are made of a substantially transparent synthetic resinous material ("plastic"), typically polystyrene, so that the printed matter on the booklet may be read.
The problem is that the construction of a conventional jewel box is such that with the libretto held in the cover, a person cannot know whether the disc is in its tray, so that, to find out, it is necessary to open the box to check. Removing the disc from its tray subjects the disc to an unpredictable amount of flexural force, depending upon the size and strength of the hand removing it, and whether it is being removed in a hurry. Re-inserting the disc requires centering it in the tray; a substantial misalignment results in the lower recorded surface of the disc being abraded against the tray. The close tolerance required between the surface of a libretto and the spacing of the plastic ears from the inside surface of the cover, not only subjects the ears to breakage but also makes it difficult to re-insert the libretto, particularly if the libretto is handled many times and becomes somewhat dog-eared. Further, repeatedly opening and closing the cover results in the plastic pivot pins being broken off. The foregoing disadvantages of a jewel box are accepted because of its overwhelming economic advantage--it requires a minimum quantity of plastic and is easy to manufacture so that it is inexpensive.
Recognizing the foregoing problems, several attempts have been made to provide a container in which the disc is inserted and removed from one side, and to avoid using a pivotable cover. Such containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,246; 5,799,783; 5,944,180 and others. None suggests using a container with a double-walled construction.